Vanguard, The Re-Sealing!
by Exculpate The Hero
Summary: In an alternate Universe, the sealing happens once again, but this time, Much Differently. Disclaimers : Kagero Not Involved, I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, Rated T For Teen because of possible adult themes, Chapter 0 Does Not Contain Adult themes and may be read by everyone, that is all, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 0 : Prolouge

**In another universe, where all the great heroes and villians of Vanguard don't exist, the clans are sealed again, now it's time to see who takes their place, and how the story unfolds this time around.**

**A/N : I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, this is a AU Story (Alternate Universe.), Don't like don't read, enjoy!**

-Transition-

**The Re-Sealing.**

**Chapter 0 : Prolouge**

-Transition Onco Moru!-

(First-Person View, main character, character currently unnamed)

I remember that cursed day, why, oh why was i chosen to play this role, well, i guess it's a matter that's out of my grasp, but i can't stop thinking about it...

_-Flashback-_

_I walked into the tournament hall, The MC And Doctor 'V' Standing in their places as always, i put on my Black gloves and walk torwards my opponent, which i haven't known before, or so i think..._

_We reach out with our our hands, he looks very familiar, similar to me, as though we were counterparts, we shake hands, which soon turned into a 'who can press harder' contest,_

_i let go, saying "Well, that was uncomftarble, well, good luck." I force a fake smile out, knowing we both don't like eachother for some strange reason, i don't know why, but it was smoething, something unexplainable._

_I walked over to my spot, as he did the same, the two MFS system's rose up, and we placed our decks, and starting Vanguard, mulliganed the same number of cards, then simontaniusly yelled, "Stand Up, Vanguard!"_

_"Fullbau!"_

_"Barcgal!"_

_We both yelled in perfect sync, i went first._

_"Draw."_

_I said, "I ride Blaster Javelin!"..._

_-And we skip forward-_

_It was my turn to ride a grade 3, the things were looking at my favor although i had 4 damage while he had 2, i had a bigger hand and no counterblast._

_"Stand and Draw." I said, like the last time, and the time before. "Cursed Dragon, Come out and send Allies to Abyss! Ride, Phantom Blaster Dragon!" I watched from my dark and fabled view,_

_As my Blaster Dark was enveloped in a dark aura, as a lance pierced trough, showing the Dark dragon in all his might, "As you probably know, He gets 1000 power for Blaster Dark being in the soul, Then i call Dark Mage, Babdah Caar. I check, and this is Dark witch, Nemain, so i Counterblast, dropping 1 and drawing 2, then i call another Nemain and do the same, And then, Lance of Misery, Counterblast!"_

_I watched as Phantom Blaster Dragon pierced the 3 units, then glew in a red Aura. _**[Phantom Blaster Dragon : 21000, 2 Critical]**

_"Then i call Knight of fighting Spirit Dul Dauna, and Charon." _**[Dul Dauna : 10000] [Charon : 8000]**

_"And then, boosted by Apocalypse bat Phantom Blaster Dragon Attacks, And i Soulblast!" _**[Total : 31000]**

_I watched as Phantom Blaster Dragon threw his lance at Alfred, And my opponent said calmly, "No Guard."_

_I flipped over the first card while Saying "Twin Drive, First Check, Draw Trigger, i Apply the power to Cursed Lancer and Draw." The red icon flashed as i flipped over the second card._

_"Second check..." My eyes widened as i saw the card, "This can't be, i didn't add him to my deck." Although no one was surprised to see him there. "N-No Trigger." I said nerviously, i started sweating, i felt an omnious presence up ahead, like something is gonna happen, going wrong._

**[Drive Checks : Abyss Freezer - Draw Trigger, The Dark Dictator, No Trigger]**

_"Damage check." My opponent said as he carelessly dropped 2 non-trigger units onto his damage zone, and guarded my next 2 attacks._

_-Skipping opponent's turn-_

_"Final Turn!" I yelled, unable of stopping the words from going out of my mouth onto the entire stadium._

_"Stand and Draw." I carelessly countinued, the advantage in my opponent's hands, there was not much i could do._

_I chanted something as omnious as the presence i felt, it came out so natrually and it was like a force pushing the words beyond my lips, something that made the entire audience gasp but was erased out of my memory before i could even blink, i continued "Ride, The Dark Dictator!"_

_From there on, i wasn't fighting anymore, it was something beyond me, and my opponent just smirked, as this is what he was waiting for this entire time._

_"I Activate his skill, Soulblast, i give Dul Dauna and Lancer +5000 Power! And then he get's +2000 power for every shadow paladin unit, then i call Babdah caar behind him, and for my top card."_

_It was a Charon, i placed it behind lancer and placed Bat and Javelin in my drop zone, "And then i attack!"_

_"No Guard."_

_He said, and before i knew it, i won, i looked at my hand holding grim reaper and death feather eagle, as the 3 damage flew to his Damage Zone, Alfred and My Dictator glew._

_A glow so bright, it blinded almost everyone, before i knew it the cards swiveled in a huge hurricane of cards, as a voice so sinister, so full of twisted joy, had laughed, voice echoing, but for some reason, only the 2 of us heard him. _

_and a flashing image of a man with terrifying unnatrual glowing eyes and asmilie as sinister as his luaghter,and before i noticed it, i was on cray, still not controlling myself, i jumped up and was about to slash my blade into alfred, as i suddenly stopped, only hitting his steed, which disappated._

_2 Hands appeared, blocking my way, they were Yagdrasil Maiden, Elain's, the 2 units appeared, and i retreated._

_Suddenly, all units around Alfred disappeared, and i went for the strike again, as i reached for the final blow, skydiving and finally, my blade pierced trough his heart, it felt so real, terrifying, as Alfred disappated into a black hole, starting to suck all of the Royal Paladins in, as something blocked them, holding on, Blaster Blade._

_But it was too strong, only a Shadow Paladin could stop it, i would, but i was still not in control, but just when it was all about to end, a hand stopped it, the hand of Blaster Dark._

_But then, i turned my head, seeing Phantom Blaster Overlord, He aimed his lance, and in one quick blow, threw it, sending Both Blaster Blade and Dark Packing, into the Void of the Black Hole, but then, Blaster Blade, together with Blaster Dark, the 2 swords, before again reuniting with their masters, stopped the royal paladins from getting any further, then they got sucked in__._

_And then, Nothing, pure blackness and Void._

_I woke up, hoping, wishing this was all just a dream. I reached to grasp my deck, only to find out it was real, Phantom Blaster Overlord and i, As The Dark Dictator, destroying by our own hands 2 full clans, including ours, and then, i remembered The Dark Dictator's lore i once read, thinking 'mission complete, i guess.' I also guess some sane minded shadow paladins decided to team up with the royals, to create this new clan, Gold Paladin, and in that moment, I knew i needed to Revenge Overlord, and bring back my, and his, clans._

_-End of Flashback-_

_(Technical end of chapter because of breaking 4th wall.)_

And now you know what happened to me that day, and how my endless Journy for Answers began, and i will let you expirience it, as long as you're sure to tune in at **Chapter 1 : The quest for the Truth!** See you next time.

-Last Transition for the chapter-

**Me : So, that's the Prolouge, Please review! And until next time, Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 1 : The quest For The Truth!

**A/N : I DO NOT own CFVG! Enjoy!**

-Transition-

**Vanguard, The Re-Sealing!**

**Chapter 1 : The quest for the Truth!**

-I'm in Trans..ition-

Hello there, welcome back, I'm the Shadow Paladin user as you know, my name's Glen, and i'm 16 years old. and it's time to start my quest, after months of depression, i moved on and ready to embrace my new ddeck, in hope to get my last one back, anyways, let's get started

-Starting...-

I woke up, another day, but this time it felt different, like something wants to guide me.

I put my clothes on and took my deck, and walked over to wherever, since i didn't know where i was going.

I just let my feet be my guide, suddenly i was attacked by a mass headache, i put my hands on my ears and growled in pain, suddenly i saw a picture,

2 streets from here, a 14 year old boy with Green hair, and a hoodie, he wore sunglasses and was walking, and then...

I saw him fall to the open sewage, he screamed but no one heard him, he drowned in there and died. i ran over there, seeing the boy, as he started falling i instantly flew down and caught him, by the time i got to him, he was unconciuos.

I help him wake up and get up, then left him to go on his way, at first i thought it was only a coincidence, that i'm crazy, but i didn't know for sure.

-Trans-

_What is happening to me._

_What WILL Happen to me._

_Am i crazy?_

_Does this have to do with my dream? will this lead me to answers?_

Still letting my feet guide me, i repeated the scenario over again, as i suddenly rammed against a wall, and then, i felt a large thum on the back of my head, and fell unconious.

-To Dreamland-

_I dreamt another weird dreasm, i was looking at myself, at many bad things in me, at all the bad things i done, i wanted to kill myself at that moment, thinking i was the largest sinner in humanity, but then i woke up._

-Out and Away-

I opened my eyes, seeing a few characters, a 15 year olds, a 17 year old, and the person i fought in my dream who looked 20 years old..

I opened my mouth to start speaking, but the 17 year old got there before me.

"Hello Glen, i know you have a lot of questions, but do not worry, you'll get them at due time, for now..."

I started sinking into thoughts again, not hearing what he's saying,

_Am i still dreaming, will they really help me?_

Until they knocked me back to reality, LITERALLY knocked me, they led me to a Vanguard Fight Table, and told me that if i can beat _Jack, _the 15 year odl looking guy with brown hair and a white T-Shirt, i may get answers.

Without thinking, i immideatly said "Alright." And placed my deck on the table, it start glowing and suddenly my eyes started glowing aswell, and before i knew it, i was on cray again, but this time as myself.

I Had so many questions, but the 15 year old just said, as if reading my mind,

_"Relax, you should be greatful, we have granted you power, the power of the hidden, This is an image, we shall fight here."_

As though it was natrual, i went along with it, Without a hand or deck to fight, but as if knowing what's going on, i yelled out, "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

And he said "Perfect Hi-Beast of strange ones, Stand up."

"**Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel**!"

"**?-?-?Gal**." (**A/N : ?Gal is said as : 'Question Mark Question Mark Question Mark Gal'.)**

_The Boy turned into what looked like a undetermined Hi-Beast as i turned into the young boy weilding chains, and it felt so real..._

**[Hoel - 5000]**

**[?Gal - 5000]**

"I'll go first." _The Hi-Beast barked, although it sounded like words._

"I ride Fine-Sized Sage, Larron, and Gal move's back, i end my turn."

**[Larron - 8000] [?-?-?Gal - 5000]**

_The Dog Barked as it Transformed into a little higher imitation of Little Sage, Marron, only it held a cnotroller, the colors were off, and he looked more human like then him, and then, as he talked the Hi-Beast moved to the bottom left. _

And then, as though looking into his soul, i saw a card, an Etranger card, And i thought, _ it can't be, it's not a full clan, it must be forgery or..._

My thinking was cut off by the boy, _"It was specifically made for me by..A hidden source, hope that clears things out a bit." _

I mumbled a bit and then said "My Turn." But instead of saying Stand and Draw or just 'Draw', i immideatly said instead,

"I ride Knight of elegant Skill, Gareth." _I said, i felt myself, saw myself enveloped in a light as i saw my body structure and armor changing, and reforming, though it wasn't painful at all._

"Hoel moves." _I said as i pointed with my sword at the bottom right corner, as he appeared there._

**[Gareth - 8000] [Hoel - 4000]**

"Now I Attack." _I Charged At him with my sword._

**[Total : 8000]**

"No Guard." _He said, Not even bracing for the attack_

"Drive check." _I Looked to my side, Seeing Viviane Waving and then Dissappearing, as bi slashed my sword at him and retreated._

"Damage Check." _He said, not bothering to even look at the side to see a weird Fat Kagero Flame Dragon-like creature._

"I end my turn." _I Said, Seathing my sword._

**Glen**

**Hand : 6  
**

**Soul : 0  
**

**Damage : 0  
**

**CB : 0  
**

**Drop Zone : 0  
**

**None_Gareth_None  
**

**Hoel_None_None  
**

**?  
**

**Hand : 5  
**

**Soul : 0  
**

**Damage : 1 (Belly-Cosity Dragon (U)  
**

**CB : 0  
**

**Drop Zone : 0  
**

**None_Larron_None  
**

**?-?-?Gal_None_None  
**

"My Turn, and i ride Knight without spirit, Dull Donat." _The Sage lazily walked out of the field and switched a custom for a bad imitation of Dul Dauna, without even a sword._

**[Dull Donat - 10000]**

"I call Sorta-luring Succubus, her skill let's me soulcharge."_ Behind Dull Donat appeared A girl with her hair dyed white holding a colorful marble, which she threw carelessly at Donat with didn't care even a bit._

**[Succubus - 7000] [Soulcharge - Breaker!]**

"Then i call Blaster Keroro." _Left of Donat appeared A Frog that wore a Blaster Blade uniform and weild a sword that looked like Blaster Blade.  
_

**[Blaster Keroro - 8000]**

For a second i thought it was actually Blaster Blade, "Is that..." i started asking but snapped back to reality, "Uhh, never-mind." I said akwardly.

"Now boosted by Succubus, I attack." _As Succubus glew she threw another marble at Donat, which made him glow, then he sleepily limped at Me.__  
_

"Dri.." He stopped to yawn "...Ive check." _He didn't bother to look at the girl with crutches to make her seem tall holding a huge doll that looks like a miniature Blue-Yellow Nightmare Doll, Alice wiggling the doll then disppearing._

**[Drive Check - Dolly, Malice]  
**

"No Trigger."_ He finally reached me, as he lazily clutched a first i stopped, and but able to stab my face with his nail, but it extremley hurt and glew with Dark Light, but it was only special effects and a special knife-like nail._

"Damage check." _I looked to my side seeing A grand gold Wolf-Armor knight jumping into the sky._

**[Damage Check - Great Silver Wolf, Garmore]**

"Now blaster Keroro attacks." _Knowing Donat is too lazy to look at them, the Hi-Beast Charged it's power into Keroro which went out for the strike, he flew up high only to be met by A young human-like demon in Blue Hair, and some gold some gold armor on his blue shirt with a red scarf stopping Keroro which retreated._

"Not if my silent Punisher stops you."

_Donat Yawned again, _"I end my turn."

**Glen**

**Hand : 5  
**

**Soul : 0  
**

**Damage : 1 (Garmore (U)  
**

**CB : 0  
**

**Drop Zone : 1 (Silent Punisher)  
**

**None_Gareth_None  
**

**Hoel_None_None  
**

**?-?-?  
**

**Hand : 4  
**

**Soul : 2 (Larron) (Breaker!)  
**

**Damage : 1 (Belly-Cosity Dragon (U)  
**

**CB : 0  
**

**Drop Zone : 0  
**

**Blaster Keroro_Dull Donat_None  
**

**?-?-?Gal_Sorta-luring Succubus_None**

"My Turn, I ride Knight of Surperior Skills, Beaumains!" _I saw the light again, my sword and i evolved aswell as my Armor, and i gained a shield._

**[Beaumains -** **10000]**

"Next i call Player of The Holy Bow, Viviane!" _Next to me appeared the blue-haired bow-weilding Elf from earlier._

**[Viviane - 9000]**

"Then i move Hoel to the soul and give the power to Viviane, then i call Gareth!" _Heal charged into Viviane as he got sucked into her bow, making it glow with a red Aura, as Gareth took his place._

**[Viviane - 12000] [Gareth - 8000]  
**

"Now I attack!" _I charged at Dull Donat, Unseathing my sword._

**[Total : 10000]  
**

As if knowing he won't guard, i looked at my side saying "Drive Check." _As i saw The Smithing Gnome appeared, he then charged at Viviane and empowered her bow even more, as all it took me was a single poke to take down Donat._

"Damage Check." _He looked to his right, seeing a frog weilding guns in a wildwest suit appeared, empowering him by shooting two bullets at him, he got up and i retreated._

**[Drive Check - Gwydion] [Damage Check - Quickdraw Keroro] [Viviane - 17000] [Dull Donat - 15000]**

"Then, boosted by Gareth, Viviane, go!" _Viviane charged her bow and shot a empowered Arrow which fainted from the impact as Above him appeared an Angel Frog with wings which made him wake up._

"Damage Check..." **[Damage Check - Keroro Angel]**

"Now Viviane, Go!" _Viviane shot an Arrow at my command, as a pink-haired Mage dropped down from the sky screaming, she got up, and at my command._

"Now Tripp, attack Blaster Keroro!"

"No Guard..." _Keroro braced himself for impact as Tripp charged and shot a strike at Keroro, which disappated._

"I end my turn."

**Glen**

**Hand : 5  
**

**Soul : 1 (Gareth) (Hoel)  
**

**Damage : 1 (Garmore (F)  
**

**CB : 1  
**

**Drop Zone : 1 (Silent Punisher)  
**

**Viviane_Beaumains_Tripp  
**

**Gareth_None_None  
**

**?-?-?  
**

**Hand : 5  
**

**Soul : 2 (Larron) (Breaker!)  
**

**Damage : 2 (Belly-Cosity Dragon (U) (Keroro Angel (U)  
**

**CB : 0  
**

**Drop Zone : 1 (Quickdraw Keroro)  
**

**None_Dull Donat_None  
**

**?-?-?Gal_Sorta-luring Succubus_None**

"My Turn, When yuo alredy Broke all the limits you have, Begin to break others! Ride! Breaker!" _Dull Donat was enveloped with an Aura, and instead of him, appeared a giant with a sword and a board that was broken to 2, with the word LIMIT on it in big red letters._

**[Total : 11000]**_  
_

"Now i call Incadescendant Lion, Keroro Ezel!" _The Frog with twin blades and a long hauir like Ezel's appeared._

**[Total : 10000]**

_"Here i come!"_

-Transition-_  
_

Hey, it's me again, that's all for now, if you wanna know what happens next, Join me on **Chapter 2 : Strange Etrange**!, Please Review, Arigato!

-Transition-

**Original Cards :**

****?-?-?Gal :

5000

Grade 0 - Hi-Beast - Boost

Skill : Pioneer.

[R] ACT : [Soulblast 2] Once per turn, if you have an Etranger Vanguard you may pay the cost, If you do, you may pay one less CB On an effect of an Etranger unit this turn

Flavor : '_Ruff Ruff! Here, can i go now?'_

__Quickdraw Keroro :

5000

Grade 0 - Alien - Boost

Skill : Draw Trigger

Flavor : '_You feeling lucky, Trunk?'_

__Angel Keroro :

5000

Grade 0 - Alien - Boost

Skill : Heal Trigger

Flavor : _'*Raises Chainsaw* I learned this from the Angel Feathers!'_

Fine-Sized Sage, Larron :

8000

Grade 1 - Human - Boost

Skill

Flavor : _Yes, Coooooooooooosplaaaay!'_

__Sorta-Luring Succubus :

7000

Grade 1 - Sylph - Boost

Skill : AUTO : When this unit is called to V/R, You may Soulcharge 1.

Flavor : _'Hey...Your, ummm...TEXT!'_

__Knight Without Spirit, Dull Donat

10000

Grade 2 - Demon - Intercept

Skill :

Flavor : _'First Sleep, Then Paaaaa...ZZZZZZ...'_

__Breaker!

11000

Grade 2 - Giant - Twin Drive!

Skill : [cont : V/R] Lord [AUTO : V] When this unit attacks, if yuor oppnent has 3 or more Damage, This unit get's power +2000. [V ACT : Limit Break!] [CB?] This unit becomes any Limit Break! Unit with CB of ? or less, , This unit's clan stays the same aswell as the power, and this unit loses [AUTO : V] When this unit attacks, if yuor oppnent has 3 or more Damage, This unit get's power +2000. (NOTE : This unit can only turn into a Limit Break! 4 Unit, Any text on the unit that stes Different Clan Changes to Etranger (Example : Blond Ezel.)


End file.
